


Soft Sighs of Morning air

by KitKat404



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, First Time, Legit woke up one morning with this in my head, Morning After, Smut, Thigh Riding Rights, i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: The morning after Emma and Alyssa's first time.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 50





	Soft Sighs of Morning air

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically left the time range for this ambiguous. It could take place pre-canon or post-canon. it works either way and is really up to interpretation.

Alyssa isn't sure what wakes her up, but she doesn't really mind. She rubs at her eyes and stretches, feeling a pleasant ache in her body as she does so. She sighs happily, staring up at the ceiling as she lets her body wake up.

There is shifting on the bed beside her, and Alyssa turns to watch Emma yawn and arch her back as she stretches, her eyes fluttering open a moment later. Alyssa rolls onto her side and draws Emma's attention. Her girlfriend smiles sleepily, turning to face her and reaching a hand out to brush some wild curls away from Alyssa's face.

Emma looks truly beautiful, still half asleep and looking so soft and happy, unburdened by life's stresses. Her blonde curls are a sleep mussed mess, and she's completely naked, clothed in nothing but the sheets of her bed. Her eyes seem a bit unfocused, likely because she isn't wearing her glasses yet and can't see very well. Even with poor vision, she's still the most wonderful thing Alyssa has ever seen, and the brunette decides then and there that she wants to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life.

Alyssa leans into the blonde's touch, smiling and pressing a kiss to her palm as it comes to rest on her cheek.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Alyssa pushes forward to rest their foreheads together, breathing in the morning as Emma wraps her arms around her girlfriend a bit tighter. Alyssa kisses her on the nose and is rewarded with a little giggle from Emma.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emma asks.

"I did actually. I slept really well."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I must've been really tired."

Emma giggles again, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to Alyssa's lips, the brunette sighing happily, and tangling her fingers into wild blonde tresses.

Alyssa hooks her leg over the back of Emma's thigh, parting the kiss for a moment and brushing their noses together as she catches her breath.

"You think you can go another round?"

Emma laughs, gripping Alyssa more securely around the waist, her thumbs brushing over defined hip bones as she trails a few kisses down Alyssa's neck.

"You are insatiable, you know that?"

The brunette can't help but giggle, swinging her leg over and sitting up so she's straddling Emma. The blonde sits up a bit too, keeping her hands steady on her girlfriend's hips as she leans forward, her lips just barely brushing Emma's.

"What can I say? I've had a taste of paradise and I'm hooked."

Emma laughs, pulling Alyssa down to press a firm kiss to her lips, breaking away and traveling over her jaw as she speaks.

"Darling I could go two more rounds if you really wanted to."

Her girlfriend hums happily at that, trailing kisses over her collarbones and marking her up along the way. Emma grips her hips a bit tighter, shifting Alyssa in her lap just enough to get one of her thighs resting between the smaller girl's. Alyssa gives an appreciative groan, grinding down softly against Emma's skin. Her kisses trail lower as she takes a nipple into her mouth, feeling it pebble under her tongue. Emma's breath hitches as Alyssa grazes her teeth over the hardened nub, and she starts guiding Alyssa's hips, helping her build up a steady rhythm to her grind.

Emma pushes herself up, scooting back to sit against the headboard and taking Alyssa with her. The brunette continues to slide herself against Emma's thigh, licking and sucking her way along the blonde's neck as she rides her. Fingers tangle in the short hairs at the nape of Emma's neck, and the blonde gives a quiet moan as Alyssa tugs on them.

Emma starts murmuring to her softly as Alyssa picks up the pace, her breathing becoming ragged as she tries to maintain a steady rhythm. Breathy whimpers and mewls slip past her lips as her hips begin to stutter slightly. Emma brings a hand down to rubs small circles against her clit, immediately rewarded with a particularly loud moan from Alyssa, who has her arms securely around her girlfriend's shoulders. Emma brings her forward for a slightly sloppy kiss that's all teeth and tongue, Alyssa panting into her mouth as Emma draws a string of curses from her when she pinches her clit ever so slightly.

It doesn't take much more to work Alyssa over the edge. Emma starts sucking a mark into her pulse point and Alyssa tips her head back, crying out as her whole body shudders with release. Emma continues circling her clit gently, working her through it as Alyssa rides the aftershocks of her orgasm. The brunette's legs are shaking as she slowly shifts off of Emma's lap, the blonde helping to lay her down as she pants softly, trying to regain her breath.

Emma peppers kisses over her face, stroking her hair that's now damp with sweat. Alyssa sighs contentedly and leans up, kissing Emma tenderly as she runs a hand over her ribcage and down her side. Alyssa's hand comes to a stop on Emma's thigh, rubbing her thumb over the dip below her hip.

Emma kisses her forehead, "You don't have to do anything if you're too tired baby."

Alyssa shakes her head, brushing some of Emma's hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay. I need to return the favor. Plus, I imagine you're quite worked up right now, aren't you?"

Emma whimpers as Alyssa's hand finds her center, finding warm, velvety wetness in her folds that coats the tips of her fingers.

"Let me take care of you baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy New Year folks.


End file.
